The transmission of commands by control devices, as well as by corresponding medical control systems, is a widespread area of activity, such as in the clinical field.
In the everyday clinical environment, an explicit transmission of a plurality of commands, such as for an efficient and targeted monitoring or activation of medical devices, may represent a complex challenge.